


is that what it's been?

by starfleetblues



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfleetblues/pseuds/starfleetblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jim and bones used to go to high school together in brunswick, georgia, and were pretty close friends; ten years later, they run into each other in san francisco and catch up. ten years has done a lot to both of them, to say the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	is that what it's been?

**Author's Note:**

> i was at work the other night and the song "bruises" by train ft. ashley monroe came on the radio and all i could think was "mckirk holy fucking shit" so this is the byproduct of that thought  
> title from the song lyrics  
> i own no part of the star trek universe, including these characters, nor do i own the rights to this song  
> if you haven't listened to the song, you can listen to the official music video here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LmXaaEvnnOQ&feature=kp and listening to it while you read might be fun

“Bones? Is that you?”

Leonard froze. There was only one person who had ever called him that name and he thought he had left them behind when he graduated high school.

It wasn’t necessarily that he had disliked Jim Kirk, more or less that Jim had glued himself to Leonard and was almost impossible to peel off. 

“Jim Kirk?” He turned and squinted at the blond. “Been a long time since I’ve seen you, kid.”

“I’ve told you, we’re the same age. Stop calling me kid, Bones. How’ve you been? Doctor, right? You look even better than high school, if at all possible.”

Leonard rolled his eyes. “You haven’t changed one bit, Jim. I’m alright. Orthopedist, as you damn well know. And you went pilot, right?”

Jim nodded. “Yep, pilot for Enterprise Airlines. I bet you’re rich as hell, huh?”

“Wish I could say as much. Got married and divorced two years ago, and she took everything except for my bones and the kids. Jo’s five and David’s three, now.”

Jim whistled. “Damn, that’s rough. I’m glad you got out of Brunswick, though. You couldn’t reach your potential there, I think.”

Leonard quickly found himself drawn in to conversation with Jim, their shared troubles bringing them closer together. Leonard talked about his problems with Jocelyn, Jim about losing his brother and leaving home. 

“How’s Spock?” Leonard asked after a while. “You two got together after high school, right?”

“Haven’t seen him in years,” Jim admitted, but doesn’t elaborate. “Just like you probably haven’t seen Jocelyn since the divorce, right?”

Leonard shook his head. “Nope, but I heard she’s off in New York with the man of her dreams.”

Jim chuckled. “Seem to recall her saying the same thing about you senior year. But take a guess at who I ran into the other day on a flight to Atlanta. Carol Marcus, remember her?”

“How could I forget! She was practically my best friend and the only person I could actually talk science with and understand without a damn translator for Scotty’s accent!” Leonard laughed, and Jim found himself laughing along. 

“Ten years is way too long, Bones. We need to hang out again sooner.”

“Is that what it’s been? Damn,” Leonard muttered. “Time really flies, I guess.”

“I’ve only got an hour before I’ve got to get back to the airport,” Jim sighed, checking his phone. “I’m sad, truthfully. I wish I could fix all your problems.” He turned red when he realized that he had said the last part aloud, but Leonard just reached over and took Jim’s hand.

“I wish I could fix you too, kid, but I kind of like us broken. Brings us together better, I think.”

Jim laughed. “Just remember that you’re not alone, Bones. You’ll always have a friend in me.”

“I appreciate it, Jim. I guess I just needed a reminder that everyone gets hurt, even the perfect James T. Kirk.”

“Yeah,” Jim said quietly. “We all get hurt by someone.” He looked up slowly as Leonard rubbed his thumb across Jim’s knuckles, and Leonard remembered exactly how blue Jim’s eyes had always been. 

Slowly, Leonard stepped closer to Jim and cupped the blond’s cheek, kissing him gently. Jim placed his hands on Leonard’s hips and responded just as delicately.  
“Been a long time since I first wanted to do that,” Jim admitted when they separated, and Leonard smiled. 

“Here’s my number,” he said, pulling out a business card and scribbling ten digits across the back. “Call me, and next time you’re in San Francisco, we’ll go on a proper date, okay?”

“That sounds wonderful, Bones. Thank you.”

“Don’t miss your flight, kid.”


End file.
